Kissmark
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Malam itu semua member lelah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi yabg jelas... Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?/Bad Summary/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Kissmark**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, short fiction, drabble, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast: All Members BTS**

 **Warning: Typo(s), absurd, hati-hati sakit kepala bacanya! Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: MinSuga, JinV, HopeKook, Rap Monster always single, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya muncul waktu liat photo Suga yang di lehernya banyak bercak "aneh". Dia... pake baju item. Dan mengintiplah FF ini. Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Member-member _boyband_ satu ini baru saja menapakan kakinya di dorm tercinta. Jika boleh jujur untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka, tampak lelah dan kacau. Mungkin saja mereka merasakan penat, mata berat, dan badan terasa remuk. Mereka belum mendapat liburan setelah comeback MV terbaru mereka.

2 kepala dengan surai berwarna kebangsaan Indonesia ini tengah memejamkan mata asal pada sofa yang sama. Kepala yang saling bertemu asal, yang _leader_ -nya yakin tidak nyaman. Tapi apa daya, mereka sudah letih bergerak. Mungkin bernafas atau berkedip pun mereka lupa caranya.

Sang _leader_ yang mengamati membernya dengan mata berat itu terkulai lemas di sofa _single_ samping si blonde. Di seberangnya ada maknae yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur, berharap saja si bungsu ini tidak tertidur di situ.

Sekarang beralih pada alien dan kuda yang menggeletakan kepalanya begitu saja di atas meja depan 4 member yang tidak berdaya itu. Mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka. Ingatkan sang leader agar tidak menjitak mereka berdua jika mereka mengeluarkan suara berisik.

Sedang sang koki _group_ sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk tersampir di bahunya setelah puas makan di dapur. Meski lelah, tempat pertama yang ia datangi di dorm adalah markas manis kesayangannya.

"Ireona! Pindah ke kamar masing-masing!" perintah sang _leader_ yang tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh sudut dorm.

"..." tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Asyik mengarungi alam masing-masing.

"Kuhitung hingga 5. Jika tidak beranjak juga aku siram kalian satu-satu." ancam leader yang mungkin menurut para member itu sekarang ini 'jahanam'. "Aku tidak main-main meski pada yang lebih tua." lanjut sang leader yang melirik si blonde dan si kuda.

"Kau berisik Nam Joon. Aku dan Ji Min tidak tidur." celetuk si blonde. Sang _leader_ yang dipanggil Nam Joon itu menghela nafas.

"Hope! J-Hope Hyung! Gendong Jung Kook ke kamar. Aku mau ganti baju. Palliwa." titah Nam Joon dengan agak tidak sopan membangunkan si kuda yang hanya menggeliat. Lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

J-Hope menegakan badannya. Membuka matanya yang berat lalu melirik sang kekasih tertidur dengan tidak nyaman di sofa single. J-Hope berdiri dan segera memposisikan dirinya menggendong Jung Kook ala _bridal style_ ke kamar RapKook.

Si surai merah agak terusik dari alam khayalnya mendengar seseorang beranjak. Melihat J-Hope sudah bergerak, si surai merah agak melirik Hyung tercintanya.

"Suga Hyung?" panggil surai merah pada si blonde yang dipanggil 'Suga'. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur yang merespon. Oh, kekasih manis nan galaknya ini tertidur rupanya. Tadi siapa yang bilang bahwa dia dan si surai merah tak tidur?

Si surai merah bergerak untuk menggendong kekasihnya itu ke kamar JinSuga. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke kamar yang ditujunya.

Sang koki memghembuskan nafas lelah saat keluar dari kamar mandi, kaus dan celana pendek yang akan ia pakai tidur sudah melekat. Hanya saja handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut masih tersampir di lehernya.

Sang koki agak terkejut saat mendapati sang kekasih tertidur dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dorm dengan kepala menyangkut pada meja.

Sang koki mendekati kekasih alien-nya itu hingga pergerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara aneh. Dahinya mengernyit, mencoba fokus pada apa yang ia dengar. Tapi kemudian ia mengabaikan suara aneh itu dan segera menggendong kekasihnya ke kamar VHopeMin.

* * *

Paginya Suga terbangun masih dengan kantuk yang menyergap. Tapi kali ini aroma sarapan mereka tidak bisa ditolak. Bisa jadi ini obat pembangun pingsan yang ampuh. Suga berjalan ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh mukanya asal dan langsung melesat ke meja makan yang ternyata sudah dipadati massa.

Saat ia sampai yang ia dapati bukanlah hidangan hangat atau sekadar roti bakar dari sang koki. Mereka malah menatap Suga lekat sekaligus terkejut. Suga jadi gugup, gelagapan, dan merasa aneh. Suga menunduk untuk melihat penampilanya. Apakah berantakan? Oh, penampilannya tak jauh beda dengan mereka-mereka yang belum menyentuh sabun mandi. Ia hanya mengenakkan kaus V neck hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Emmh... Mungkin Ji Min yang menggantikan bajunya semalam. Suga mendongak. Menatap satu persatu wajah _blank_ para member.

"Mwoya?" cicit Suga alih-alih mendesis tak suka.

Sang koki menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan Suga membuat si surai blonde itu memperhatikannya. Suga tetap tidak mengerti. Hingga sang alien dengan berbaik hati memberikannya cermin yang ntah ia dapat darimana.

Suga bercermin. Dan matanya membola sebisanya saat melihat bercak-bercak merah keunguan disekitar lehernya.

"Pantas aku mendengar suara aneh tadi malam." -Jin.

"Kelihatan sekali." -J-Hope.

"Menonjol." -Rap Monster.

"Suga Hyung tidak menyadarinya." -Alien.

"Terekspos jelas." -Jung Kook.

"Kau sexy, Hyung."

" _WHAT THE HELL_?! PARK JI MIN! KAU INGIN JADI SARAPAN KAMI PAGI INI, HUH?!"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Kalo gak jelas, Shi minta maaf. Maaf juga kalo gak se-hot judulnya. #bow Review, please... ^^**


End file.
